This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A driver or passenger of a vehicle often has an opposite electrical charge than that of the vehicle. As a result, a person exiting or entering a vehicle may be subject to an electrostatic shock. These electrostatic shock events can cause discomfort to people, damage electronic devices or components, and cause fires when in the presence of flammable or combustible material such as at a gas station. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) can arise when two surfaces having a large electric potential difference equalize quickly or instantaneously.
In the context of a vehicle, a person sitting in the vehicle may become electrostatically charged which can cause the person to be subject to an electrostatic shock when making contact with ground. For example, sliding across the vehicle seat when exiting the vehicle may cause a person to develop a static charge. When subsequently coming into close proximity or in contact with an electric conductor, for example a path to ground, there can be a rapid electro-static discharge. The rapid electro-static discharge can cause discomfort to the person, damage to electronics and, as noted above, create dangerous situations at gas stations, for example, when an individual with a static charge reaches for the nozzle of the fuel pump.
In order to avoid electrostatic shocks when entering or exiting a vehicle, people have resorted to static guard sprays which need to be applied to surfaces of the vehicle so as to avoid a user from developing a static charge. Another method employed to avoid electrostatic shocks includes the occupants of a car placing their hands on the outer chassis of the vehicle while exiting the car.